1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to serial advanced technology attachment assemblies, and in particular, to a serial advanced technology attachment assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) includes a connector connecting host bus adapters to mass storage devices such as solid state drives (SSD). Typical computer may use a plurality of SDDs, and each SDD needs a SATA connector to connect to the host bus adapter. However, the connector is perpendicular to the SDD when the SATA is inserted to the SDD. Thus, the connectors may be bent or interfered with each other if the space between the SDDs is small.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.